Diligencia para la cuñada
by Neko uke chan
Summary: *Tabla 30 vicios* encontrar el regalo ideal para la Gou no es tarea fácil debido a lo particular que es la chica con sus gustos pero Rin y Sousuke se lo toman con calma. Después de todo ¿cómo no aprovechar las pocas salidas que les quedan juntos? SouRin


**30 vicios**  
**Tabla:** Universal|**Reto**: 25.#Asuntos pendientes.  
**Notas de autor:** Más de 3 meses me tomó terminar esto por hacerlo a pedazos pero me terminó gustando. Perdí de vista la idea original con la que esbocé la trama y me saqué una espinita ahí de análisis e introspectiva de Sousuke que tenía de reserva a cambio xD el sexo me quedó poético, como me gusta~  
**Disclaimer**: Free no me pertenece, es propiedad intelectual de Kouji Ouji y su animación es responsabilidad de Kyoto Animation.

* * *

—Sousuke—

—¿Hn?—

—…—

—¿De verdad es interesante? Estás tan absorto en ese manga que no has dicho ni una palabra en la hora que llevamos en la habitación—Rin hizo el comentario, algo enfurruñado, y se dio media vuelta, quedando de espaldas a la puerta — No parecen cosas tuyas—

—Tampoco parecen cosas tuyas que le prestes atención a tu alrededor cuando tienes los auriculares puestos—Sousuke se encogió de hombros en la cama de abajo, cosa que no pudo ver su compañero, pero soltó un corto suspiro que delataba su cara jocosa.

—Sabes que a ti si te oigo…casi todo el tiempo—añadió en protesta, rascándose la barbilla por reflejo. Escuchó como Yamazaki le daba vuelta a otra página.

—_Casi _siempre, has dicho bien. Y ese _casi _incluye toda la semana pasada pidiéndote uno de tus libros prestados—Resopló, y a medio camino se atravesó el tono ambiguo de una risita corta.

—Qué incómodo es oírte reír así. Se me hace demasiado extraño saber que te ríes mientras lees—

—Esta historia es mucho más ligera que las que suelo leer, pero no puedo pedirle mucho más a Momo…no esperaba que tuviera ningún libro, ciertamente, pero fui ingenuo al no considerar esta posibilidad—y Rin escuchó los resortes del colchón avisarle que la hora de lectura había finalizado. El pelirrojo se asomó por sobre el borde de su cama, viendo cómo Sousuke miraba boca arriba desde abajo, y le sonrió. –Sabes que no es mi culpa, los únicos libros que me traje de casa están en inglés y son de natación. No tengo conmigo ninguna de esas novelas policiales que te gustan— Bajó por las pequeñas escaleras negras y saltó al suelo sin tocar los restantes dos escalones.

—No sólo leo _thrillers _policiacos, también disfruto de novelas de aventura más dinámicas, cómo esa del chico del Medio Oriente que cruzó el continente buscando agua hasta encontrar un oasis— añadió.

—Además— enfatizó Rin, interrumpiendo y sonriendo burlonamente —, podrías haberle pedido un libro a Gou, sabes que ella encantada te hubiera dado su biblioteca—

—De músculos, claro está— rodó los ojos levemente —; no me interesa mucho, la verdad—

—¿Y bien?

—¿Qué?

—Ya tienes mi atención. Conseguiste que dejara de leer el manga y asumo que había una razón ¿o me equivoco? — apuntó, y se detuvo a verlo con ojo crítico. Este al saberse observado se sintió un poco azorado, y disimulando con una tosecilla falsa, habló, viendo a los lados: —La semana pasada prometiste que me acompañarías a comprar un regalo para Gou…yo no podría entrar a una tienda de suplementos y proteínas sin sentir vergüenza— confesó.

—Y por es quieres que pasemos vergüenza los dos ¿no? – sonrió sarcástico, haciéndole sentir que se burlaba de él.

—¡Claro qué no, tonto! Pero no te voy a obligar si no quieres, puedo ir con Nitori otro día, incluso puedo consultar con Mikoshiba—san— volteó el rostro en un gesto de desinterés forzado, haciendo que ambos nadadores se rieran sin querer.

—Veo que te tomas muy literal eso de competir por todo— comentó Sousuke en tono juguetón.

—No sabes cuánto— agravó, tomando el abrigo azul ligero del perchero y la billetera de su cómoda para partir a la parada de autobús más cercana a Samezuka con destino a la ciudad (1). El recorrido les tomó poco menos de media hora, y antes de acostumbrarse al cambio progresivo de paisaje, ya estaban en el terminal de buses.

Caminaron sin rumbo fijo un buen rato, el suficiente para familiarizarse con los sitios que pasaban y que no parecían comercializar nada de esa índole. Entraron a un par de centros comerciales, esperando correr con mejor suerte, pero sin un punto de referencia del cual partir les era muy difícil encontrar algo de forma difuminada.

—¿No tienes ni una vaga idea de qué te había dicho cuando lo mencionó? — preguntó Sousuke por enésima vez, buscando excavar en los recuerdos del contrario

—Sabes cómo es ella, desvaría mucho cuando habla de músculos y fibras…parece fantasear todo el día. Cuesta diferenciar cuando habla en serio o cuando sólo hace un comentario al aire. — Suspiró, casi resignado a no encontrar esa famosa tienda de físico cultura que vendía la última edición limitada de la revista de músculos que a Gou tanto le obsesionaba. A veces, como su hermano mayor, le preocupaba que su hermanita tuviera un pasatiempo tan poco _ortodoxo. _

Le compraron una edición aniversario compilatoria de los 20 mejores jugadores y deportistas de talla mundial de colección con una cronología detallada de las últimas 10 ediciones de Los Juegos Olímpicos. Algo que definitivamente _a él no le gustaría _y con ese criterio había siempre escogido sus obsequios.

El atardecer les saludó sobre un puente, y el reloj biológico les recordó que habían gastado toda la tarde caminando sin consumir bocado.

—¿Comemos algo por aquí? Dudo que por mucho más que andemos logremos conseguir la revista para Gou— sugirió Matsuoka, y Yamazaki asintió, regresando sobre sus pasos con el chico tras él.

Cenaron un menú variado de carnes (a petición de Rin) , justo al lado de una curiosa y elegante pastelería. Se dieron un gusto con un par de cafés _cappuccino _luego de terminar.

Con la noche ya entrada en apogeo, se apresuraron a la estación de transporte.

Al regresar a Iwatobi caminaron en silencio hasta los dormitorios de Samezuka, una vez dentro se percataron de cuánto les había tomado su salida: eran casi las 8:00 p.m. y Rin tenía seis llamadas perdidas de Nitori, dos de su hermana y una de Momo.

Justo caía en cuenta que había dejado su teléfono sobre el escritorio.

—Me pregunto cuál será la emergencia un día sábado por la tarde, ¿qué acaso no tienen más nada qué hacer? — torció los labios en hastío, quitándose el abrigo para dejarlo airearse sobre el respaldar de la silla de la mesa. Sousuke hizo lo propio, colgando su suéter beige del perchero.

—Voy a darme un baño, no debo exponer el hombro al frío si no quiero molestias mañana por la mañana— avisó Sousuke, pasando su mano por su cabeza, sintiendo algo sudado sus cabellos pese a ser principios de primavera.

—Voy contigo— anunció su compañero, y el más alto mostró sus ojos azules abiertos en sorpresa. —¿Cómo? — inquirió en descrédito, —¿hablas en serio, Rin?— preguntó cauteloso, viendo la respuesta en la sonrisa despreocupada del pelirrojo.

—¿Por qué estaría bromeando? No sé si te percataste, pero lo que hicimos hoy, lejos de una diligencia, pareció más una cita que otra cosa— hizo un arco con sus cejas rojizas, fungiendo picardía, y lo hizo reír en reflejo.

—Te lavo la espalda con sal marina y agua— ofreció, y Sousuke lo miró casi con grima.

—¿Eres mi abuela o qué? — le dio un codazo ligero, juguetón.

—Tú eres el abuelo aquí, el que siempre tiene los hombros adoloridos—respondió Rin, arrepintiéndose al instante de no haberse mordido la lengua a tiempo. Debía aprender a frenar sus impulsos ante cualquier cosa que pareciera un desafío.

_Mierda _tenía escrito por toda la cara roja, encrespado por su mala costumbre de no masticar las palabras antes de soltarlas.

Sousuke le miró inexpresivo un segundo que le pareció eterno, y luego le sonrió picaronamente, hablando por fin: —Entonces no te me cuelgues tanto por la espalda y no me rasguñes en medio del esfuerzo físico, no vaya a ser que me _lastimes_, abuela.

Rin sintió que el aire le volvió al cuerpo y le nació una espontánea sonrisa de alivio casi como un suspiro.

—Sabes que estaremos en graves problemas si nos descubren— advirtió Yamazaki, y Rin asintió, mostrando sus afilados dientes: listo para masticar cualquier desafío.

—Sí. Y eso no nos ha detenido nunca. Pero te puedes aguantar a medio camino para terminar en el cuarto— aclaró. –Si es que llegas— retó, dándole un brillo particular a su rojiza mirada.

—Yo cumplo con notificar previamente en cada ocasión—diligente cerró los ojos y besó la curvatura de los labios de Rin que aún sonreía, pero con un mordisquito ligero le hizo redondear la boca para soltar un suspiro —…Oye, aquí el que muerde soy yo—declaró Matsuoka con una voz grave de excitación, el sonrojo en su rostro y el deseo en sus ojos evidenciaban el aumento de temperatura en su cuerpo. No es como que Sousuke estuviese impávido puesto que sus calzoncillos habían encogido dos tallas de repente.

Se enredaron en un largo y profundo baile de lenguas que simulaba una batalla naval por el dominio de la cavidad contraria, humedeciendo y chupando todo a su paso, desde el contorno de los labios hasta el principio del bozo donde nacían los vellos de un eminente bigote cada 3 días. Producían deliciosas cosquillas.

Al despegarse un delgado hilito de saliva colgó un segundo hasta romperse, las respiraciones pesadas hacían eco en el cuarto que había caído en silencio y solo se esfumó cuando Rin hizo valer sus cuerdas vocales: —Ya deberías entrar a ducharte— Yamazaki asintió en silencio y continuó desvistiéndose de espaldas a su compañero, mientras el pelirrojo hacía lo propio.

Al caer la última prenda interior Sousuke se burló triunfante

—Jamás dije que te desnudaras tú— y Rin soltó un bufido azorado —¡No me vas a dejar así grandísimo bastardo!— amenazó tomándolo con fuerza del brazo, el otro lo miraba divertido mientras aplicaba contrafuerza con la extremidad oprimida haciendo pulso

—Nadie dijo que lo haría— le dio un piquito corto que le hizo bajar la guardia, y cabizbajo, Sousuke le llevó de la mano al aseo.

Una vez en la zona desértica de las duchas, entraron con desespero a un cubículo sin importarles tumbar el frasco de plástico retornable, lleno de shampoo que siempre recargaban los encargados del mantenimiento de las instalaciones. Salvo que ese no era realmente shampoo sino lubricante, porque siempre usaban el mismo cubículo.

La ancha espalda de Rin contra la fría cerámica de la pared hizo un extraño contraste de temperaturas, causándole un escalofrío que no pasó desapercibido por su contra parte, quien se encargó de hacerle _enfocarse _en lo importante mientras le comía la boca y recorría trepidante su musculatura. La musculatura bien definida de un chico que practica natación desde su infancia y que con 17 años ya va en bajada a la universidad en el extranjero… a nadar tras su sueño olímpico.

Sousuke no tenía tiempo de sentirse nostálgico por la eminente separación puesto que él mismo corría contra reloj en una apuesta de ruleta rusa que _iba _a sortear con éxito para retomar su camino. Las uñas de Rin rasguñando levemente sus brazos (evadiendo sus hombros) al sentir esa punzada de alerta entre sus piernas, por el jugueteo del más alto con sus dígitos en sus glúteos, se le hacía una retorcida muestra de aliento y anticipación.

_Ya quiero irme y volver para que puedas colgarte de mí como un koala sin miedo a lastimarme _

—¡Ah!—un gemido repentino le indicó la llegada al sitio correcto, siguió rozando la zona, detallando las razones convulsas en el rostro del pelirrojo que inútilmente se empeñaba en tratar de frenar jadeos al morder su labio inferior. Sosuke comenzó a ingresar el segundo dedo lubricado y Rin brincó, prensando las nalgas.

—Si no lubrico bien sabes que te va a doler Rin, así que tenlo presente—anunció mientras continuaba masajeando la zona, sacando otro suspiro de su garganta.

—P-pero me voy a correr y no-o hemos hecho nada a-ún- el pene de Rin crecía más y más y el pre-semen ya cubría su escroto haciéndolo naturalmente pegajoso. Sousuke sonrió y estiró la otra mano para poder abrir la ducha, que los mojó inmediatamente con un estallido de agua fría que le encogió los pezones y erizó los vellos a ambos. —¡SOUSUKE! —rugió mirándole indignado a la vez que el aludido ajustaba la temperatura hasta hacerla agradable. –Lo siento Rin, es la única manera de seguir con esto—con la voz engrosada en excitación enterró el dedo y le hizo correrse en un espasmo, coaccionando en reacción una ola de electricidad en su miembro también.

—…Mal-maldito idiota—jadeó al intentar recuperar la compostura.

—Yo también te quiero—sonrió triunfante. Tras una pausa corta y el miembro de Rin en reposo, prosiguieron. Esta vez él quería _ayudar_. Se agachó y con una mano sostuvo el cuerpo carnoso del pene de su amigo y comenzó a masajearlo sin permiso.

—¡!—la excitación acumulada se había tornado dolorosa al tacto y Sousuke no había articulado palabra cuando la fría y húmeda lengua de su pareja comenzó a contonear su pene por el dorso venoso. —¡R-Rin cuidado! —dijo, y este siseó como quien calla a un niño que llora. –Calma, esto te hará sentir mejor, ya has acumulado mucho ¿no?

Siguió meticuloso, tratando de relajar sin estimular el dolor y al rato pareció servir pues recuperaba de a poco el flujo de sangre caliente. Entonces lo devoró y en un gruñido gutural se vino en su boca.

Rin lo escupió, pero sonrió al limpiársela comisura de los labios con el dorso de su mano.

—Alguien está comiendo muchos dulces—se burló

El otro agregó el entrecejo y chistó: — Cállate, es por que estamos en temporada de frutos rojos—declaró, y dicho esto le tomó de la mano, ayudándole a reincorporarse. –No sé tú, pero yo me quedé con ganas de postre—insinuó Sousuke, con el cabello negro pegado a la frente por el sudor. Rin sólo se sonrojó en silencio, desviando la mirada al sentir como su pene se reanimaba.

Lubricante en mano embadurnó su falo y acercó su boca a la de su pelirrojo, besándole con una ternura casi tonta luego de esos comentarios picantes, Matsuoka reaccionaba bien y por experiencia se fue volteando lentamente sin despegar sus labios, curvando levemente la espalda para que lo siguiera preparando (aunque más de la mitad del trabajo ya estaba listo) y separando las piernas, soltó sus carnosos labios para mirar a la pared. Ajustó su altura y dirigió la punta en el ángulo correcto, entrando de a poco, trabajando las caricias en su espalda mojada de agua y sudor, sintiendo como temblaba por el placer y las chispitas de dolor que aparecían a la par.

-¡Hng-ah!—un gemido grave subió dos octavas sentir la virilidad llegar a la próstata, y las entrañas hambrientas provocaron en Sousuke un frenesí difícil de controlar, con su corazón galopante y frenético. –Lo-lo siento Rin—por adelantado, y comenzó una danza corta de estocadas que se hicieron más seguidas a medida que el cuerpo de Rin lo exprimía más y más —¡Má- len-too!—jadeó, pero su rostro febril y sus lágrimillas de gozo lo contradecían, sus piernas tambaleantes sus brazos de vellos erizados solo auguraban un próximo clímax.

—¡AH-G!—

—¡Ghm-Rin!—

Como una gráfica reacción en cadena, las paredes internas del aspirante a olimpiadas apretujaron violentamente el pene de su pareja, accionando sensaciones eufóricas entre regodeo y dolor que le obligaron a eyacular sin poder evitarlo, soltando un gruñido grave junto al arqueo liberador de la espalda de Rin, contorsionado como un gato, jadeando, liberando sus fluidos contra la pared y el suelo…terminando en el desagüe junto a su sudor y sus lágrimas. Se deparó lentamente de Sousuke, sintiéndose vacío de pronto y sus fuerzas para mantenerse despierto si quiera.

Respiraciones pesadas, viciadas, y corazones bajando el trote junto a sus temperaturas corporales acompañaron un confortable silencio en el que terminaron de limpiarse y _bañarse _apropiadamente. Rin rompió el mutismo tras un par de minutos: —…recuérdame no dejar pasar tanto tiempo entre cada encuentro. Siento que me vas a matar un día de estos si bajo la guardia— suspiró exhausto, —Pero recuerda que el mes pasado lo hicimos en el cuarto, con condones, y nos evitamos todo el desastre de mojarnos… no te quejaste ¿qué acaso no te gusta el agua? Es irónico que a un nadador no le guste el agua. —

—Es que si estamos mojados no podemos usar preservativos y…bueno, nos ensuciamos más—razonó, algo azorado y se encaró a la salida de la regadera. El otro lo siguió.

Ya limpios, secos, vestidos y en la habitación, tras un leve escaneo visual se adecidió a preguntarle.

—¿Te dolió el hombro en algún momento? …es decir, eh ¿te lastimé sin querer?—mantuvo serenidad al hablar pero se colaba un deje de culpa premeditada. Yamazaki se mantuvo en callado un segunto, meditando, y respondió ligeramente: —Sí, me dolió.

Rin se sintió patético y egoísta pues él es quien lo había incitado.

—Claro que dolió esa apretada hombre, pensé que me lo ibas a arrancar de lo ansioso que estabas— le sonrió con gracia y Rin hizo combustión, soltando un derechazo a su rostro que atajó en el aire ¡Imbécil, sabes que hablo en serio!—

—Yo también hablo en serio. Sabes que si de verdad sintiera un dolor preocupante en estos momentos no aceptaría hacer nada que me pusiera más en riesgo, incluso si se tratara de algo contigo. No te angusties ´por mi también, suficiente tengo con mis propias preocupaciones Rin.—declaró para luego suavizar la mirada y verle.

—Más adelante pienso operarme, pero si este es mi último recurso. Son pocos los deportistas que quedan completamente bien después de cirugías por lesiones o accidentes…espero ser uno de ellos; pero ese optimismo ciego no creo que sea un buen guía. — Haré todo lo que tenga que hacer…y lo demás queda a manos del destino

—Qué extraño suena eso viniendo de ti. Eres más de apostar por lo tangible sin tanto misticismo—respondió algo curioso.

—Creo en el destino…no de una manera romántica o cursi como en esos mangas que lee Momo, pero definitivamente debe haber algo irracional e incontrolable que une caminos: podrías haber nacido en Australia y no en Japón, podrías haber dejado la natación cuando murió tu padre y no lo hiciste, podrías haberte quedado estudiando en Iwatobi y nunca haberte trasladado a Samezuka…y podría nunca haberte conocido si algunos de esos factores hipotéticos no se hubieran dado. No pueden existir tantas casualidades juntas. No es lógico- se encogió de hombros con soltura, provocando una sonrisa profunda y sentida en su compañero.

—Eso si suena más como tú… y ese realismo es el que me convence que vas a salir bien de la operación si decides hacértela. —afirmó, y le tomó de la mano brindándole ese apoyo emocional que el otro parecía negar necesitar a ratos cuando lo cierto era que estaba asustado por el porvenir.

Les quedaban un par de meses juntos.

Los exámenes finales ya tenían fecha, ya tenían vistas una que otras universidades e instituciones deportivas especializadas y habían enlistado unos "por si acaso" como alternativas ante el posible fallo.

Sousuke se sintió apagar. Había tardado un año en reencontrarse con él y conocer a Nitori y a Mikoshiba en su segundo año, dejándole un corto margen de un año más para disfrutar del reencuentro con su amigo de la infancia… algo así de estúpido y bobo como solo sucedía en los mangas.

Pero al menos no se podía decir que perdieron el día buscando un regalo de cumpleaños (aunque no lo hubieron encontrado) puesto que salieron, pasearon, almorzaron y hasta tuvieron una recarga de libido correspondiente.

—Lástima que no conseguimos algo más _normal _para regalarle a mi hermana—comentó Rin, sacándolo de sus pensamientos y a la vez, leyéndole la mente al parecer –, solo espero que no tenga ya esa colección de corte olímpico masculino—

—Bueno, caminamos bastante buscándolo, espero que no lo tenga repetido— concordó —… ¿Qué hora es?

Sacó el móvil y vio de nueva cuenta la lista de llamadas perdidas.

—Hora de preguntarle a esta gente qué quiere y luego a dormir—dijo, marcando los registros telefónicos.

Después de charlar con Aichirou y Gou, se dispusieron a vestir sus pijamas

—Y ¿qué era tan urgente? —inquirió

—Ai me dijo que junto a los de Iwatobi querían organizar una salida sorpresa al cine por el cumpleaños de Gou, y quería mi opinión sobre ciertas cosas—bostezó ruidosamente —, pero lo cierto es que Rei es quien está a cargo de organizar. Bastante perfeccionista que es ese chico que no deja que nadie se entrometa en su "hermosa" planificación—rio divertido imitando la pose dramática del aludido con una mano bajo la almohada.

—Ya me imagino como terminará todo esto…-suspiró Sousuke.

-…o muy bien, o muy mal. Si. —completó, bostezando de nuevo. Yamazaki se estiró, acomodándose entre las sábanas.

—Buenas noches Rin.

—Buenas noches Sousuke

Al sábado siguiente, el grupo de Samezuka y el de Iwatobi salieron por la tarde, vieron una película animada y luego se dirigieron a casa de los hermanos Matsuoka y celebraron con refrescos, dulces y karaoke al picar la torta.

Nagisa le regaló un tomo one-shot de manga de chicos deportistas _musculosos de dudosa orientación sexual que se dedicaban miraditas raras entre ellos y siempre parecían tener quebranto; _y Kou no supo más nada de más nadie. Por suerte el suyo había sido el último regalo.

—Qué bueno que te gustó Kou-chan, mis hermanas tenían razón ¡de seguro te gustaría _la rosa*_!—Nagisa estaba super contento, Rei, Nitori y Makoto _super avergonzados _mientras que Momo y Haru simplemente no se enteraron de nada.

Rin simplemente pasó a segundo plano astral y sintió que su deseo de manera _muy literal _se había cumplido.

Resulta que Gou si tenía algo _típico _de chicas, y es que le gustaban los manga shoujo _y yaoi_. Que tal o cuál título gire en torno a los deportes _y los fornidos músculos de los deportistas _no era causa excluyente.

* * *

Esta ciudad sería Iwami, en la misma prefectura real de dónde se tomó la inspiración para crear "Iwatobi"

(*) _Bara _(literalmente "rosa") es un subgénero del yaoi/BL que es normalmente orientado a público homosexual masculino, de hombres para hombres, siendo representados como hombres fornidos y musculosos alejados de la estética delicada del yaoi escrito por mujeres,

Nota: Si se preguntan por qué no están usando sus respectivos uniformes escolares blancos, es porque es fin de semana, y al ser una escuela internado, les permiten salir hasta ciertas horas a modo libre y personal. Si no es en horario escolar, entonces no necesitan vestir el uniforme.


End file.
